stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred
Alfred was a green tender engine who worked on the Mainland. He would visit Sodor from time to time Bio Alfred was owned by the London and North Eastern Railway on the mainland. He was an express engine and pulls trains to Barrow. He was good friends with Gordon. When Gordon was late, Alfred asked him why and told him that he was 2 minutes late. One day, Alfred was talking with James and his visit but then gets a little bit grumpy that there is no shunter to take his coaches and asks James about Thomas and Percy who are busy, Alfred got angry that tender he has to shunt his own coaches, then Toby came and Alfred asked him to shunt his coaches but Toby was also busy and Alfred told James that the Island is a disgrace to the LNER. Later Alfred talked to Gordon about what Toby said about him, Gordon told Alfred that Thomas take away his coaches but he pull trucks since Alfred's last arriving on the Island and argued about what sir Nigel will say about that but then Gordon mentions the events of Smuggling. Alfred then agreed with Gordon about boarding their skills and told Gordon that he should return to London and teach engines his way but Gordon told him that he should give them an example but then some people interrupt them. Alfred later asked Gordon who are they and he answered that they are the British Union of Fascists and Alfred told Gordon all about them. In The Stories Of War's episode, Espionage, he came to help out on Sodor. During this time, a member of the British Unionists had placed a bomb on board a train with the intention of destroying Knapford Harbour but Alfred acted quickly and removed the bomb before it exploded, killing him, James' guard and Mr. Star in the process. Three years later, Geoffrey wakes up from a dream where he sees Alfred. This prompts the red engine to tell his friends about how back in the days of the Big Four, he sabotaged a goods to prevent Alfred from taking the train of the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. His scheme went awry when LNER A4 Spencer arrived and was tasked with taking the train. Alfred was furious when Geoffrey confessed his prank and the two remain foes until World War II and Alfred sacrificed himself to save Geoffrey. He wonders if he ever truly forgave him. But Percy tells him not to give up hope, as anything is possible on Sodor. On Christmas night, Geoffrey has a dream where he wakes up alone in the yard to find Alfred beside him. Geoffrey is terrified but Alfred soothes him, telling him he isn't there to hurt him, otherwise he wouldn't have warned him about the snowdrift. He then tells Geoffrey he has come to apologize to him for holding his grudge against him. He acknowledges that Geoffrey isn't the same engine he was back in the "Big Four" days, and says he forgives him. Geoffrey is grateful for this, and apologizes for what he did to him. Persona Alfred was friendly, polite and proud, as well as intelligent and self-important. He could sometimes get grumpy though, especially if an engine was late or did something to ruin his schedule. Livery Alferd was painted in the LNER Apple green livery with yellow linings. Basis Alfred was based on the LNER Class B12 locomotive. Wensley, Benson, The Black Tender Engine and The Purple Tender Engine are other members of this class. Trivia *Alfred originally appeared in the series' original intro. *Alfred was age 22 in The Stories of Sodor. *Alfred has appeared in many other Thomas fan stories, however the "Stories of Sodor" variation is the kindest version by far. Appearances Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Passengers * Cows (does not speak) Season 2 * Visitor (mentioned) * Prejudice Season 3 * Amends Stories of War * Evacuation (cameo) * Espionage Shorts * Tutorial (does not speak) * Remembrance (does not speak) Gallery IMG lner b12.jpg|Basis 98462.png IMGalfred&gordon.jpeg Amends.jpg|Alfred as a Ghost See Also Category:Characters Category:Green Characters Category:LNER Category:The Mainland Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Other railways Category:Express Engines Category:Former Antagonists Category:4-6-0 Category:Deceased Category:LNER Class B12 Category:Male characters Category:Ghosts Category:The Other Railway Category:Protagonists Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Sodor Short Category:Sodor Specials Category:Nor'easters Category:Numbered Engines Category:Destroyed engines Category:Tender engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Stories of War Category:Original Characters